Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae Again: Part 1
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Kisah magnae DBSK, Changmin... magnae yang seenaknya aja! #ditimpuk Cassie


**Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae again**

**.**

**Main Cast: Shim Changmin and others TVXQ members**

**Leeteuk and Kyuhyun Super Junior as cameo**

**.**

**.**

**First: Eater Magnae of DBSK, Shim Max Choikang Changmin**.

"Min, kau nggak ada kegiatan lain selain ngelusin itu kulkas?" tanya Yoochun frustasi melihat Changmin mengelus-ngelus permukaan kulkas dari sisi samping. Changmin menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, lalu menatap balik Yoochun. Kemudian, kembali ke aktifitas semula.

"Sudahlah, Chun. Kau ini seperti tak mengenalnya saja." Junsu menarik lengan Yoochun keluar dari dapur.

"Kau sungguh tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" Yunho mulai risih melihat tingkah aneh anaknya itu. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Changmin menggeleng. "Kemarin aku sudah mengatakan pada manager hyung agar meliburkanku hari ini."

"Ya! Shim Changmin, minggir dari kulkas!" seru Jaejoong di pintu dapur.

Changmin hanya nyengir, membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bungkus cemilan miliknya.

"Aku heran kenapa anak itu tidak pernah gemuk padahal pola makannya sudah menyamai Shindong hyung ya?" gumam Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

DUAAAKH

Yunho ditabok pake talenan sama Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara ngawur tentang anak kita!"

~Malam hari~

"Changmiiiin~~ makan malam~~" Junsu meneriaki Changmin dari ruang makan dengan teriakan khas lumba-lumbanya.

1 menit berlalu... Changmin belum menampakkan diri di pintu dapur.

"Tumben nih." Gumam Yoochun.

2 menit berlalu... derap langkah lari Changmin yang biasa terdengar dari kamarnya ke ruang makan belum terdengar.

"Changmin lama..." gumam Junsu, ia merasa perlu makan sekarang karena meneriaki Changmin tadi.

3 menit berlalu... lengkingan bahagia Changmin tiap makan malam tiba masih belum terdengar.

"Ada yang nggak beres nih. Aku coba periksa kamar Changmin dulu, kalian makan duluan saja." Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar Changmin.

Tok tok tok...

"Min, kau di dalam? Makan malam sudah siap, cepat keluar."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shim Changmin cepat keluar atau makan malammu akan disantap Junsu!"

No response.

Yunho yang mulai frustasi, memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan memutarnya. Tapi pintu tak bisa terbuka. Lebih tepatnya, pintu kamar Changmin dikunci.

"Aissh~ kemana perginya anak itu?"

Ia kembali ke ruang makan.

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat bahu dan mulai makan.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya dengan benar? Barangkali dia ketiduran." Kata Jaejoong cemas. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin terlambat makan malam, sampai harus berkali-kali dipanggil segala.

"Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya." Kata Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Boo. Nanti kalau dia lapar juga dia pasti makan."

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar ruang makan. Ke kamar Changmin.

"Changminnie... makan malam sudah siap..."

Still~ no response.

Jaejoong menarik napas dan...

"CHANGMIN KAU ADA DI DALAM TIDAAAK~~!"

YooSu dan Yunho yang sedang makan hampir tersedak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah menyamai Changmin.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin, tapi tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, ia kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumamnya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Mungkin Changmin sedang pergi. Hanya saja kita tidak menyadarinya dan dia lupa memberitahu kita." Kata Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk, sementara YunJae saling berpandangan.

"Benar juga sih..."

~Skip Time~

~Pagi hari~

Changmin sedang makan keripik kentang di ruang nonton. Disana masih ada 3 bungkus keripik yang masih tersegel dan 2 bungkus keripik yang segelnya sudah naas dibantai Changmin yang udah napsu sama isi bungkus keripiknya itu.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar dan hendak menuju dapur langsung shock melihat Changmin yang dengan santainya duduk di ruang nonton sambil menjalankan aktifitas rutinnya.

"Changmin kau kemana tadi malam?" tanyanya.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan nyengir lebar.

"Ehehe... mian, hyung... kemarin sore aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sedang tanding makan melawan Shindong hyung di dorm SuJu. Karena kekenyangan, aku ketiduran di kamarnya Kyuhyun dan pulangnya kemaleman deh. Hehehe... mianhae hyung..."

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu mengunci kamarmu, kan?"

Changmin nyengir lagi. "Soalnya kamarku lagi berantakan banget, hyung. Kalo nggak dikunci, pasti Jae hyung bakal teriak-teriak gaje dan bakal kedengeran ke seluruh dorm SM. Buktinya, kemarin pas aku bangun Teuki hyung bilang denger teriakan Jae hyung manggil namaku."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sesuatu di benak Changmin.

Sepertinya kemarin Changmin sudah membuat Jaejoong marah.

Bagaimana jika Jaejoong mengurangi jatah makan Changmin karena kemarahannya?

Wajah bahagia Changmin berubah memucat. Bibirnya gemetaran diikuti seluruh tubuhnya ikut gemetaran, dan bungkus keripik itu pun jatuh dari tangan Changmin dengan anggunnya. *plaaak* #author ngaco#

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Jaejoong di dapur.

"Jae hyung!" Changmin berdiri di pintu dapur. Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Wae, Min?" Tanya Jaejoong innocent.

"Jae hyung... jangan ya~~ pleeaaasee~~~ hyung mau aku mati karena kekurangan makanan? Nanti Cassieopeia bakal berduka massal loh... hyung bakal kehilangan magnae paling keren abad ini mengalahkan magnae setan Kyuhyun itu... Jangan ya hyung? Ya?" Changmin membujuk Jaejoong sambil ngedip-ngedipin mata kayak banci taman lawang, muka sok diimut-imutin, dan sikap badan yang ikut diimut-imutin juga *ditabok Cassie*.

Jaejoong yang terus fokus ke masakannya kini menoleh ke Changmin yang masih masang gaya ke-jijay-an *ditabok Cassie (lagi)*.

Jaejoong mengambil talenan dan...

DUAAAKH

Changmin pun ditabok oleh sang umma. Ia jatuh dan terpental ke sudut ruang dapur dengan slow motion dan gaya paling nggak elit yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Dikurangin sedikit nggak apa-apa kok Changminnie... kamu nggak bakalan mati..."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Ya! Hyung, pokoknya jangan kurangin makananku!" serunya dengan nada menuntut.

Kemudian, Jaejoong mendekati Changmin. Dan...

BLETAAAK

Ia menjitak Changmin.

Yang dijitak langsung terdiam kaku.

"Kau sudah tau alasanku mengurangi jatahmu kan? Sudah, kembali makan keripikmu itu."

Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh dan berjalan menuju ruang nonton sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Changmin tak sengaja menabrak Yunho yang baru bangun.

"Lho? Kau sudah pulang Min?"

Changmin tidak menggubris pertanyaan sang leader dan terus berjalan.

.

END!


End file.
